En mission pour la justice
by Sinasta
Summary: [Concours Marine] Coby déteste quand l'amiral-en-chef le contacte en personne. Il sait par expérience qu'un tel coup de fil est synonyme de passage à tabac ou de crise majeure. Hélas, cet appel n'échappera pas à la règle.


**Voici donc ma modeste contribution au concours "Marine à tout prix!" organisé par Minimilie, Larmes-Noires, MlleLauChan et Subliime.**

**Avec aucune limite maximale pour le nombre de mots, il fallait s'attendre à ce quelqu'un se ramène avec un texte énorme... Bah voilà, c'est fait! ^^'**

**L'histoire se déroule après l'arc de Dressrosa. Je précise que je suis un poil en retard sur les scans donc j'espère qu'il n'y a ou n'y aura pas de problème de cohérence. ^^'**

**Mon choix s'est porté principalement sur Coby, même s'il se fait un peu voler la vedette sur la fin. A ce propos, ****vu qu'il n'existe pas de consensus sur l'orthographe de tel ou tel nom (notamment celui de Coby / Koby / Kobby... ) ainsi que sur la traduction de certains grades (par exemple Hermep tantôt Lieutenant-Colonel, Lieutenant-Capitaine ou Lientenant-Commandant...), j'ai conservé ceux que j'ai l'habitude de lire. Ne soyez pas étonnés si ça ne colle pas à vos habitudes ou à la vf officielle.**

**Par ailleurs, j'ai choisi d'utiliser les termes originaux dans certains cas où ils sont couramment préférés à leur francisation (genre Den Den Mushi). Pour ceux qui préfèrent les termes français, merci de vous reporter au lexique tout en bas de page!**

**Disclaimer: hélas, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

S'il est un monde où les superstitions sont légion, c'est bien celui des marins. Ainsi, la tradition veut par exemple que tout nouveau navire soit baptisé en lançant une bouteille de vin ou de champagne contre la coque. Plus le bruit de l'explosion est violent, plus les démons sont censés s'éloigner. En revanche, si elle ne se brise pas, le bateau est alors considéré comme maudit avant même son premier voyage sur les flots.

Après quelques années à sillonner les mers du globe, et en particulier la périlleuse Grand Line, Coby avait entendu suffisamment d'histoires et de légendes toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres pour écrire un épais livre sur le sujet. Evidemment, un passage obligé serait un long, très long chapitre sur les innombrables interdictions telles que siffler à bord, un geste réputé pour attirer le diable. Dans le même registre, jurer ferait fuir le poisson, montrer du doigt un navire qui quitte le port le condamnerait à un naufrage certain, en faire autant avec un arc-en-ciel ferait se déchaîner une tempête… Même les jeux de cartes et le mot 'lapin' étaient proscrits au prétexte qu'ils portaient la scoumoune.

D'une nature très rationnelle, le jeune colonel de la Marine n'accordait pas la moindre valeur à toutes ces vieilles croyances. Pourtant, il y a une chose, un évènement qu'il voyait toujours comme un mauvais présage : la sonnerie de son Den Den Mushi, du moins lorsque celui affichait la tête de l'amiral-en-chef Sakazuki. Que le big boss prenne la peine d'appeler personnellement était en général synonyme soit de passage à tabac, soit de crise majeure.

Dans le cas présent, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant que l'énergumène était supposé être très occupé à Marie-Joie où il avait la charge d'assurer la sécurité du Conseil des Rois puis des célébrations de ce soir pour l'anniversaire du Gouvernement Mondial pour lesquelles étaient réunis tous les grands de ce monde : les Tenryubito, les souverains des pays membres, le Gorosei et certaines figures emblématiques de divers horizons. Pour ne rien arranger, en raison des récentes frasques de certains pirates notoires et de l'Armée révolutionnaire qui était particulièrement agitée depuis une semaine, tous les amiraux et nombre de vice-amiraux étaient absents, si bien que le chef avait été contraint de faire appel à des pointures comme Garp et Sengoku pour qu'ils sortent de leur retraite à titre exceptionnel l'espace de deux ou trois jours.

C'est donc avec une appréhension visible sur son visage et sous l'œil compatissant de son fidèle bras droit, le lieutenant-colonel Hermep, que le rose décrocha, prêt à affronter l'éternelle humeur de chien de son supérieur que le stress n'allait sans doute pas améliorer.

« Colonel Coby au…

— Colonel, à quelle distance êtes vous du royaume de Gavin ? tonna la voix de l'homme-magma qui paraissait presque angoissé.

— Nous avons dépassé l'île il y a un quart d'heure à peine. Elle est encore en vue.

— Dans ce cas, faîtes immédiatement demi-tour et foncez au port en quatrième vitesse !

— Tout de suite, Amiral ! obéit le jeune officier avant d'interrompre la conversation pour hurler les nouvelles instructions à son équipage. Quels sont les ordres une fois sur place?

— Il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage de la plus haute importance. Sachez avant tout que les informations que je m'apprête à vous révéler sont strictement confidentielles. Seuls les plus hauts gradés en ont connaissance. Vous et vos hommes êtes par conséquent tenus au secret absolu ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tandis qu'il transmettait sa confirmation, le rose échangea un air intrigué avec son camarade blond. Pour que lui se voit confier une tâche aussi cruciale malgré la relation quelque peu glaciale qu'il entretenait avec le patron, la situation devait vraiment être critique.

« Il y a bientôt un mois, le vénérable Tenryubito Saint Kristoph a été attaqué et enlevé au cours d'une déplacement sur l'archipel Sabaody. L'amiral Ryokugyu a été dépêché sur place dès que l'information nous est parvenue mais hélas sa trace n'a jamais été retrouvée.

— Comment se fait-il qu'un tel incident n'ait pas fait plus de bruit ? s'étonna à voix haute un Hermep sidéré qui se vit aussitôt foudroyé du regard par son ami ainsi que par le Den Den Mushi.

— Il semblerait que les kidnappeurs n'aient pas plus envie que nous que cette information devienne publique. Ils se sont débrouillés pour agir à l'abri des regards et n'ont communiqué ni message ni demande de rançon. Nous n'étions même pas certains que Saint Kristoph était encore en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne contacte le quartier général à l'instant. Il a réussi à s'évader et se cache actuellement quelque part dans la ville mais ses ravisseurs sont à ses trousses. Les vice-amiraux Doberman, Momonga, Onigumo et Yamakaji ont quitté le quartier général sur-le-champ mais il leur faudra minimum une heure pour se rendre sur place. L'amiral Kizaru est déjà en route lui aussi mais même avec ses pouvoirs, il est probable qu'il n'arrivera qu'après eux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps, c'est pourquoi nous comptons sur vous pour intervenir. Je vous ai fait envoyer son portrait par mouette express. Il faut impérativement que vous le localisiez avant eux !

— Bien reçu. A-t-on des renseignements sur les forces ennemies ?

— La seule chose que nous savons, c'est qu'ils sont nombreux. Sa Sainteté a été obligée d'interrompre la communication avant de pouvoir nous donner plus de détails. Dans tous les cas, gardez à l'esprit que leur capture est secondaire. Votre priorité est d'assurer la protection de Saint Kristoph à n'importe quel prix. Si vous avez la possibilité de l'évacuer, faites-le, dans le cas contraire, débrouillez-vous pour résister jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Garp jure que vous serez à la hauteur, j'espère qu'il ne se trompe pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'échec ! Trouvez sa Sainteté et défendez-la même si vous devez y laisser la vie !

— A vos ordres ! »

Sur ces mots, Coby raccrocha et poussa un profond soupir. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il retrouvé embourbé ? Un Tenryubito, rien que ça ! Pour une fois, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec le big boss. Il ne devait surtout pas se planter ! Si jamais cela se produisait, ce serait un tollé sans précédent pour la Marine et deux têtes seraient sûres de tomber pour l'exemple : les leurs.

Dès la photo en leur possession, il confia à Hermep la tâche de briefer l'équipage et de superviser le déploiement des différents groupes une fois à quai, puis il usa de sa technique du Geppou pour fendre l'air vers l'île à toute allure. Le temps était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait augmentait le risque que l'otage soit capturé à nouveau, voire pire.

Depuis les cieux, il inspecta les environs en quête d'un indice quelconque sur l'emplacement de sa cible. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où cet olibrius avait pu se réfugier, sans compter que la cité était loin d'être petite. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin avec en prime une bande de connards prêts à mettre des coups de fourche pendant que tu es dedans.

Néanmoins, il repéra bien vite une certaine agitation dans un quartier non loin à l'ouest du port. Sous la pluie battante, des équipes de cinq personnes armées couraient dans tous les sens à travers ce dédale de rues et ruelles en hurlant sans arrêt ordres, messages et jurons dans ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chasse à l'homme. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils faisaient partie des ravisseurs.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, le premier d'une longue série. Imitant ses probables ennemis par rapport auxquels il avait l'avantage de ne pas être cloué au sol, le jeune officier fila vers l'origine du bruit. Il tomba bientôt sur une fusillade opposant l'équivalent de deux des escouades aperçues plus tôt à un homme seul retranché derrière un muret au fond d'une impasse.

Le visage de ce dernier était en partie dissimulé par un bandage sanglant enroulé autour de son crâne de telle manière qu'il recouvrait son œil gauche mais malgré cela, il y avait peu de doute possible, il s'agissait bien du noble kidnappé. Le seul détail qui ne collait vraiment pas au portrait de référence était ses cheveux noirs tombant librement jusqu'à sa nuque. Rien à voir avec cette coupe ridicule qu'arboraient d'ordinaire les Tenryubito mais il ne serait guère surprenant que ses geôliers les lui aient coupés en vue de l'humilier.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le rose descendit en piquée vers la dizaine d'agresseurs qui s'avérèrent être de si piètres combattants qu'ils finirent tous K.O. avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf. Puis il fonça vers l'individu qui l'accueillit avec une simplicité inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de son rang.

« Honorable Saint Kristoph ? Colonel Coby à votre…

— Zappez le protocole, Colonel ! Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard, pour le moment occupez-vous de nous sortir d'ici vivants ! »

Tous deux s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route sans plus de cérémonie quand Coby sentit une dizaine de ravisseurs en approche grâce à son haki, ce qui leur permit de se mettre à couvert avant que ceux-ci ne débarquent à l'autre bout de la ruelle et qu'une pluie de plomb ne s'abatte sur eux.

A l'aide de son Den Den Mushi, il contacta Hermep pour lui ordonner de rassembler l'équipage, sécuriser le port et se diriger vers le quartier où il se trouvait actuellement avec une partie des troupes. Puis, se référant aux instructions du big boss, il se mit d'accord avec Saint Kristoph sur un plan destiné à l'escorter jusqu'au navire en évitant au maximum les combats.

Dès qu'ils furent tous deux prêts à se lancer, le rose s'élança vers le mur au fond de l'impasse en esquivant les balles et le défonça d'un coup de poing, créant ainsi une échappatoire. Suite à cela, il lança plusieurs Rankyaku d'affilée en direction des tireurs, forçant ceux-ci à se mettre à l'abri, ce qui offrit le temps au brun de le rejoindre et de s'engouffrer avec lui dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer.

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers un véritable dédale durant laquelle le jeune gradé usa de son haki afin de détecter tout individu aux alentours et ainsi s'arranger pour ne croiser personne tout au long du trajet.

Leur fuite se déroulait sans encombre quand soudain quatre sortes de rouleaux les dépassèrent en roulant sur les façades des maisons pour ensuite obstruer le chemin devant eux. En apparence, ceux-ci faisaient penser à d'épaisses bandes de papier peint mais leur motif rappelait les pavés des rues qu'ils arpentaient depuis un moment.

« Halte ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! » hurla une voix dans leur dos.

Pivotant sur eux-mêmes, ils se retrouvèrent face à un homme étrange dont l'ample manteau et la coiffure en forme de trèfle étaient de couleur orange sur toute la moitié gauche et blanche sur la droite. De la même manière, ses lunettes de soleil et son nœud papillon étaient divisés selon deux coloris. Mais plus surprenantes encore étaient ses mains en forme de lames de ciseaux géantes. En dépit de la situation actuelle, il sirotait un verre de vin à moitié plein qu'il parvenait dieu sait comment à tenir dans sa main gauche.

Le simple fait que ce type ait réussi à échapper à la vigilance et au haki du rose faisait de lui un ennemi à ne surtout pas prendre à la légère.

« Merde, pas lui ! Inazuma ! jura Saint Kristoph.

— Inazuma ? relava Coby sans quitter celui-ci des yeux. Le Inazuma de l'Armée révolutionnaire, celui qui s'est évadé d'Impel Down avec Luffy il y a deux ans ?

— Lui-même, confirma l'intéressé. Je regrette, Colonel, mais je ne peux vous autoriser à emmener notre cher prisonnier. Rendez-le sans faire d'histoire et vous pourrez quitter cette île en vie.

— Hors de question, sa Sainteté est sous ma protection !

— Tant pis pour vous. Cela m'ennuie de devoir tuer un ami de Luffy mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Faites vos prières ! »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que l'okama ouvrit les hostilités en fonçant vers sa cible toutes lames dehors. Malgré la réputation de son adversaire qui lui prêtait un niveau largement supérieur au sien, Coby s'élança à sa rencontre sans la moindre hésitation.

Chaque seconde de leur duel semblait durer une éternité. Attaques et techniques se succédaient à une allure folle, la plupart esquivées ou bloquées. En de rares occasions, un coup faisait mouche, infligeant une entaille ou un choc selon le cas. Toutefois, ce n'était que le début ; l'un comme l'autre étaient encore au meilleur de leur forme et parvenaient à limiter la gravité de leurs blessures. Le danger ne deviendrait sérieux que lorsque l'un d'entre eux faiblirait.

Tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient, une horde de poursuivants s'amassait peu à peu à l'entrée de la rue, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Nul doute que Coby que n'aurait d'ordinaire aucun mal à mettre ces guignols au tapis aussi nombreux fussent-ils, mais pas avec un ennemi de la trempe d'Inazuma à côté, prêt à le zigouiller sec et net dès qu'il baisserait sa garde ou détournerait son attention.

La situation paraissait vraiment tourner en la défaveur du duo quand une certaine agitation se fit soudain entendre derrière l'obstacle créé par l'homme-ciseaux. A leur grand soulagement, un large morceau de celui-ci s'écroula bientôt, révélant Hermep qui venait de le trancher en petits blocs à l'aide de ses lames, accompagné par une bonne moitié de leur équipage.

Démarra alors une périlleuse manœuvre de repli. Les deux officiers ordonnèrent à leurs hommes d'escorter Saint Kristoph jusqu'au navire et de préparer le départ pendant qu'eux-mêmes les couvraient en occupant Inazuma.

Même seul contre deux, le révolutionnaire n'en demeurait pas moins un redoutable combattant capable de leur tenir tête sans difficulté, allant jusqu'à se permettre le luxe de constamment faire attention à ne pas renverser une seule goutte de vin du verre qu'il tenait entre les lames qui lui servaient de main. Il ne leur accordait pas un seul instant de répit, et si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de commettre une erreur, il le payerait chèrement. Le rose faillit en faire la triste expérience en passant à deux doigts de subir le même sort que son désormais regretté Den Den Mushi, coupé en deux lors d'une esquive in extremis. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça, ils devaient en prime éviter les balles que tiraient certains des sous-fifres lorsqu'une fenêtre de tir s'offrait à eux.

Après d'interminables minutes, un bruit de sirène en provenance du port les informa que leur noble passager était à bord et qu'ils pouvaient battre en retraite à leur tour.

Conscient qu'Inazuma n'allait évidemment pas les laisser filer aussi facilement, Coby ordonna à Hermep de partir en premier et de mettre les voiles. Ce dernier rechigna à abandonner son ami et supérieur mais il comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis et se résigna donc à suivre les instructions.

Le colonel montrait ses premiers signes de faiblesse quand la sirène retentit enfin à nouveau, lui signalant qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Dès qu'une occasion se présenta, il se réfugia d'un coup de Geppou dans les airs, hors d'atteinte des lames de l'homme-ciseaux, et fila en direction du bateau.

Son adversaire, loin d'abandonner, profita de ses pouvoirs pour créer une passerelle lui donnant accès aux toits des bâtiments, puis le prit en chasse à travers la ville, usant du moindre projectile possible et imaginable pour tenter de l'arrêter. Seul son haki lui permit d'éviter toutes ces attaques et voler jusqu'à enfin atterrir sur le pont de son vaisseau de guerre déjà en train de prendre le large.

Dans une dernière manœuvre désespérée, Inazuma trancha le sol des quais et les transforma en rouleaux dont il se servit comme auparavant pour construire une sorte de mur encerclant le navire ainsi que plusieurs passerelles mais toutes furent promptement détruites soit par les deux officiers, soit par leur équipage à grands renforts de canons.

Les marines furent bientôt hors de portée des missiles artisanaux du révolutionnaire, mais pas hors de danger pour autant. Pas moins de trois navires se lançaient à leur poursuite. Toutes voiles dehors, ils firent route vers le quartier général, leur meilleur espoir de survivre à cette armée de criminels.

La tension à bord était à son comble. Un véritable tir de barrage s'abattait déjà sur eux dans le but de les endommager et les ralentir. Par chance, entre la distance et la mer agitée, la plupart des boulets finissaient à l'eau si bien que Coby et Hermep pouvaient se charger des quelques uns qui représentaient une réelle menace, toutefois si jamais la poisse entrait dans la partie, leur duo serait loin d'être suffisant pour faire face à ce déluge de projectiles.

L'équipage au grand complet était sur le pied de guerre, observant leurs supérieurs se démener afin de tous les protéger, paré à faire parler la poudre et l'acier si jamais l'abordage devenait inévitable. Même Saint Kristoph, contre les injonctions du rose qui le priait de se mettre à l'abri, se tenait sur le pont, fusil à la main, un air de défi sur le visage, prêt à se battre si besoin était.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sévèrement sentir chez les deux officiers quand enfin, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un cri s'éleva de la vigie.

« Navires droit devant ! Quatre vaisseaux de guerre dirigés par les vice-amiraux Doberman, Momonga, Onigumo et Yamakaji ! »

Une exclamation de joie et de victoire retentit au sein de la troupe, suivie par une seconde lorsque les poursuivants, apparemment peu enclins à se frotter à des renforts aussi conséquents, firent demi-tour.

La voix du vice-amiral Momonga ne tarda pas à leur parvenir pour demander un rapport à Coby qui lui communiqua un résumé de la situation à l'aide des haut-parleurs de bord, suite à quoi il lui ordonna de changer de cap et d'escorter Saint Kristoph directement jusqu'à Marie-Joie où il serait en totale sécurité. De leur côté, leur flotte s'occuperait d'appréhender les responsables de cet odieux kidnapping.

« On dirait bien qu'on est tirés d'affaire, se réjouit Hermep à l'adresse de Coby tandis que leurs alliés s'éloignaient et que le calme retombait sur le bateau

— Pour le moment. Espérons qu'on n'ait pas de mauvaise surprise en chemin.

— On a quand même eu du bol d'être tombés sur un type à peu près normal. J'imagine pas la galère si ça avait été à un de ces Tenryubito hyper hautains et déconnectés de la réalité, avec scaphandre et toute la panoplie. »

Un bruyant raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans leur dos. Une expression horrifiée envahit leurs visages quand ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait de l'intéressé lui-même. Une gaffe de plus au compteur du blondinet.

« Méfiez-vous, Lieutenant ! Vous savez que je serais en droit de vous abattre pour moins que ça.

— Euh… Pardonnez-moi, votre Sainteté, je…

— Ça ira, ne vous embêtez pas. Estimez-vous heureux que je partage votre avis. »

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard à la fois abasourdi et soulagé avant d'oser demander la raison de cette position plutôt originale de sa part.

« Pour votre gouverne, je ne suis Tenryubito que par mariage. A la base, je n'étais un simple noble de Klavier, un royaume de South Blue. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler à cause du massacre de la Saint-Bartolomeo. C'était il y a dix-sept ans, quelques centaines de miséreux se sont révoltés contre l'aristocratie. Une nuit, ils ont envahi les rues et exterminé une bonne partie de la noblesse du pays avec une barbarie sans nom. J'ai vu mon père se faire torturer sous mes yeux, ma mère et ma sœur se faire violer puis étriper… Moi-même, c'est un véritable miracle que j'aie réussi à sauver ma peau. J'ai dû lutter comme un diable et éliminer plus d'une dizaine d'entre eux en attendant que l'armée n'arrive pour réprimer les insurgés. »

Coby et Hermep en restaient sans voix. Ce récit n'avait rien à voir avec l'image répandue des Tenryubito menant la vie de rêve dans le luxueux palais de la Terre Sainte de Marie-Joie bien à l'abri derrière une cohorte de gardes d'élite. Cela expliquait son comportement digne d'un soldat aguerri face aux révolutionnaires ; ce n'était pas une première pour lui. Cet homme avait vécu dès l'enfance une expérience plus périlleuse et traumatisante que ce que certains bureaucrates de la Marine connaissent tout au long de leur carrière.

« Depuis cette date maudite, je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Les nobles ne sont en rien supérieurs aux autres. Noble n'est jamais qu'un mot qui n'a de valeur que ce que le peuple veut bien lui accorder. Respectez-le et il vous le rendra. Soutenez-le et il vous appréciera. En revanche, abusez de vos privilèges, méprisez-le, traitez-le comme la pire des fanges et rien ne lui fera plus plaisir que de se débarrasser de vous. Et le jour où vous serez à la merci d'individus déterminés à vous tuer, vous aurez beau les menacer en agitant votre titre, cela ne vous sauvera pas, bien au contraire. Et je crains que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que les Tenryubito ne subissent un tel sort pour leur attitude. Cela peut sembler hypocrite de ma part, moi qui ai aujourd'hui la chance de jouir de ce statut, mais c'est une réalité.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre Sainteté, se risqua le rose, si vraiment vous pensez tout cela, pourquoi ne changez-vous pas de vie ? Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de faire bouger les choses ?

— Parce que j'aime mon épouse plus que tout. Elle est ma raison de vivre. Pour elle, je supporterai le protocole ennuyeux, le comportement indécent de sa famille et la haine du peuple.

— Pardonnez mon interruption, votre Sainteté, intervint un membre de l'équipage. Je suis l'humble médecin de bord. Avec votre accord, j'aimerais vous inviter à m'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin de soigner les blessures qui ont été infligées à votre vénérable personne. »

Kristoph poussa un profond soupir en secouant la tête avant de tourner celle-ci vers les deux officiers.

« Vous voyez, c'est ce que je regrette le plus : ne plus avoir de discussion normale avec qui que ce soit. Toujours cette surenchère de politesse et de compliments qui frise le ridicule. Tout ça parce que les gens ont peur d'être condamnés à mort sous prétexte qu'ils ont manqué de respect. Enfin bref, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Et faites-moi plaisir, d'ici notre arrivée à Marie-Joie, adressez-vous à moi comme à n'importe qui d'autre, ça me changera. Par contre, Lieutenant, soyez vigilant une fois que nous serons là-bas car la plupart seront moins tolérants que moi. Il serait dommage que vous perdiez la tête à cause d'une bourde. »

Sur ces mots le prestigieux passager emboîta le pas du docteur, laissant ses sauveurs commenter entre eux cette conversation à la limite du surréaliste. Un Tenryubito qui ne collait pas au cliché, ça c'était unique! Encore que, depuis les récents évènements à Dressrosa, la rumeur courait que cet allumé de Doflamingo était à l'origine un Tenryubito. Bon, certes, celui-ci était tout sauf un exemple d'esprit équilibré, mais au moins cela confirmerait qu'il existe des exceptions, que tous ne sont pas des enfants pourris gâtés incapables de faire quoi que ce soit par eux-mêmes.

Le voyage se poursuivit ainsi dans une tension palpable quoique moins oppressante que lorsqu'ils avaient les trois navires ennemis aux fesses. Tous priaient qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne surgisse de nulle part.

Autour d'eux, le ciel s'était enfin dégagé un tant soit peu et la mer s'était apaisée. Ces détails auraient pu en rassurer certains, cependant tout marin un tant soit peu expérimenté savait que dans le Nouveau Monde, rien n'était plus trompeur que le calme. Plus que n'importe où sur le globe, il n'était qu'une illusion qui précède la catastrophe à venir. Relâcher sa vigilance équivalait en général à signer son arrêt de mort.

Toutefois, quand le médecin revint sur le pont une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour informer le duo de l'état de Saint Kristoph, aucun incident ne s'était encore produit et la météo était toujours au beau fixe. La poisse les épargnait, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Ils furent soulagés d'apprendre que leur précieux passager n'avait rien de grave. Certes, il présentait de nombreuses marques dues aux mauvais traitements qui lui avaient été infligés mais ses ravisseurs avaient semble-t-il pris soin de ne pas trop l'abîmer, sans doute pour le conserver en vie. Quant aux blessures reçues au cours de son évasion, la majorité étaient superficielles et les rares à être plus profondes n'avaient pas causé de dommages irréparables. Une lame avait notamment manqué de peu son œil gauche mais par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas été touché. Au final, il ne souffrirait d'aucune séquelle et aucune cicatrice ne viendrait s'ajouter à celles qu'il portait depuis la Saint-Bartolomeo.

L'intéressé les rejoint peu après, bardé de bandages propres en divers endroits. Malgré la prévenance de Coby qui lui avait fait porter des vêtements corrects, il était vêtu des mêmes loques déchirées qu'auparavant. Le seul ajout était le manteau d'officier posé sur ses épaules qui le protégeait un tant soit peu du vent.

Hélas, l'air agité qu'il affichait était un mauvais présage.

« Colonel ! Dans le feu de l'action, il y a une chose que j'ai omis de vous signaler. Vous devez prévenir vos supérieurs de toute urgence. Tout porte à croire que l'Armée révolutionnaire s'apprête à lancer une offensive contre la Terre Sainte ! »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe chez Coby et Hermep qui s'empressèrent de demander plus de détails.

« Pendant ma détention, ces barbares m'ont fait subir des interrogatoires quotidiens pour m'arracher des informations sur tout un tas de sujet. C'était généralement Inazuma qui s'en chargeait mais deux ou trois fois, il était accompagné par un gros okama qui semblait être son chef ; Ivankov si ma mémoire est bonne. Et j'ai entendu celui-ci discuter de moi à l'aide d'un Den Den Mushi avec un certain Dragon qui était encore un échelon au-dessus apparemment. Ils s'intéressaient au plan de Marie-Joie, à la répartition des forces composant la garde, aux préparatifs pour le Conseil des Rois et l'anniversaire du Gouvernement Mondial, au déroulement de ces évènements, aux renforts prévus pour l'occasion, et caetera, et caetera. L'explication la plus évidente est qu'ils ont besoin de ces renseignements pour planifier une attaque.

— C'est de la folie ! s'exclama le blond dont le cœur balançait entre stupéfaction et incrédulité. Un assaut contre la Terre Sainte serait du suicide pur et simple. Même les Yonko ne sont pas assez déments pour s'y risquer. La garde d'élite ne parviendrait peut-être pas à les arrêter mais une fois à terre, ils se retrouveraient face au chef des armées Kong et au Gorosei, sans parler du fait que toutes les forces stationnées au quartier général et ses environs rappliqueraient sur-le-champ, l'amiral-en-chef Sakazuki en tête. L'Armée révolutionnaire n'aurait aucune chance de gagner un tel conflit, et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui avec la sécurité ultra-renforcée.

— Il a raison, renchérit le rose. De plus, ça ne correspond pas du tout à leur stratégie habituelle. Les révolutionnaires préfèrent agir en secret et ne déclenchent ce genre de bataille que lorsque leurs adversaires sont suffisamment affaiblis pour leur assurer la victoire. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

— Pourtant s'ils sont aussi prudents que vous le prétendez, alors on peut raisonnablement supposer qu'ils comptent se servir de ces informations d'une façon ou d'une autre, autrement ils n'auraient jamais pris tant de risques en me capturant et en me gardant en vie. »

Les deux officiers ne purent nier la logique de cette remarque, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître leur inquiétude alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux implications possibles. Hermep fut le premier à formuler une hypothèse.

« Selon les derniers rapports, ils ont déclenché quelque chose comme quatre ou cinq guerres civiles au cours de la dernière semaine. C'était peut-être en prévision de ces opérations. Ils cherchaient le moment le plus opportun pour passer à l'acte. Celui où les souverains et la Marine seraient occupés et incapables de réagir correctement.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi demander tant de détails sur la Terre Sainte ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître le plan de Marie-Joie dans cet objectif.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'était du bluff, par exemple pour brouiller les pistes si jamais vous vous échappiez. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils tenteraient d'enfumer le Gouvernement Mondial avec de fausses informations.

— Désolé de vous dire ça, Lieutenant, mais c'est d'une stupidité sans bornes. Je doute fort que ces criminels avaient l'intention de me laisser gentiment partir lorsque je ne leur aurai plus été d'aucune utilité. Si votre supérieur n'était pas arrivé à temps, à l'heure qu'il est je serais certainement à terre, criblé de balles dans la ruelle où il m'a trouvé.

— Oh putain de merde ! »

Le soudain juron de Coby eut le mérite de mettre fin à la dispute entre ses deux interlocuteurs qui le fixaient à présent d'un air curieux.

« Je crois qu'Hermep a raison à propos du bluff, mais pas dans le bon sens. Ce sont ces guerres civiles la vraie diversion, pour nous faire croire que les révolutionnaires sont occupés là-bas. Nul ne les soupçonnerait de préparer une attaque contre Marie-Joie alors même que leurs troupes sont éparpillées aux quatre coins du globe pour participer à ces soulèvements. Et certes une armée se frotterait aux fortes défenses, mais par contre un petit groupe voire une personne seule, pour peu qu'elle soit bien entraînée, renseignée et qu'elle connaisse le terrain, pourrait très bien passer outre sans se faire repérer. Il serait même envisageable qu'elle ait infiltré les lieux à l'avance et qu'elle soit déjà prête à frapper.

— Un attentat ? C'est vrai que ce serait plus dans leurs cordes, convint le blondinet. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient assez tarés pour tenter ça aujourd'hui ? La sécurité est maximale, c'est le pire choix possible.

— Justement, je crois qu'il faut prendre le raisonnement inverse. C'est comme pour Gavin. T'as pas trouvé étrange que de tous les endroits possibles où retenir sa Sainteté en otage, ils ont choisi une île à proximité immédiate du quartier général ? A priori, c'est dangereux et ridicule, mais si tu y réfléchis, c'est sans doute l'option la plus intelligente. Parce que c'est un royaume puissant situé pile à côté du QG, n'importe qui se dira qu'il est impensable qu'ils se cachent là et ira voir ailleurs, dans les endroits plus reculés, plus malfamés. De la même manière, parce que la sécurité est renforcée au maximum notamment sur la côté, tout le monde se dit que personne n'osera tenter une attaque en plein coeur de Marie-Joie, et par conséquent, les gardes seront certainement moins vigilants.

— Dans ce cas, il faut les appeler sur le champ ! conclut Saint Kristoph d'un ton alarmé. Si vous avez raison et qu'ils ont un moyen de contacter leurs agents sur place, ils vont probablement vouloir précipiter les choses suite à mon évasion. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

— Hermep, prête-moi ton Den Den Mushi. Inazuma a découpé le mien pendant le combat.

— Euh, désolé mais le mien aussi a été détruit. Je voulais t'appeler lorsqu'on a débarqué mais des connards nous ont tendu une embuscade et il s'est pris une balle.

— Et vous, votre Sainteté ? Celui avec lequel vous avez contacté le quartier général ?

— Je ne l'ai plus. J'étais en train d'essayer de panser mes blessures quand un groupe a défoncé la porte de la maison où je me cachais. Dans ma fuite, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de récupérer ce fusil. J'ai dû me résoudre à abandonner le Den Den Mushi et le reste du peu d'équipement que j'avais réuni.

— A la salle de communication, vite ! »

Les trois hommes se ruèrent vers la section du navire en question, battant au passage leurs records de vitesse respectifs. Malheureusement, une mauvaise nouvelle les y attendait. Un des projectiles envoyés par l'homme-ciseaux pour stopper leur fuite avait atteint la pièce et endommagé l'équipement. Les techniciens tâchaient de le réparer depuis lors mais ils n'auraient pas terminé avant un bon moment.

« Génial, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le blond qui ne voyait pas comment réagir.

— Combien de temps avant notre arrivée ? s'enquit le brun.

— Plus d'une heure.

— C'est trop long, il faut trouver un moyen de les prévenir au plus vite.

— J'y vais ! annonça le rose. Je peux y être beaucoup plus vite avec mon Geppou. Une fois sur place, je pourrai donner l'alerte.

— Et si Inazuma ou un de ses potes débarque, on fait quoi ? Je ferai pas le poids tout seul.

—Les révolutionnaires nous ont vus partir vers le QG. Si tant est qu'ils soient en mesure de nous intercepter, on peut espérer que vous serez déjà à Marie-Joie quand ils comprendront que nous avons modifié notre trajectoire.

— De toute façon, si jamais le Gouvernement Mondial tout entier venait à périr, ma survie ne serait plus qu'un détail sans intérêt. Tant pis si les révolutionnaires nous rattrapent et nous exterminent en votre absence, votre priorité absolue est de les avertir, Colonel ! Considérez cela comme un ordre de ma part s'il le faut. »

Hermep aurait volontiers soulevé de nombreuses objections mais hélas pour lui, sa parole n'avait aucun poids comparée à celle d'un Tenryubito. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier qu'ils ne feraient pas de mauvaise rencontre en chemin.

De son côté, Coby ne se réjouissait guère de devoir abandonner son équipage, son passager et plus encore son ami mais il était forcé d'admettre que Saint Kristoph avait raison sur toute la ligne. La disparition d'un Tenryubito serait un tollé mais la mort dans un attentat de tout ou partie du Gouvernement Mondial serait un véritable séisme dont l'organisation pourrait très bien ne jamais se relever.

A contrecœur mais résolu à remplir sa mission, il confia le commandement du navire à son blondinet de bras droit et s'envola en direction de la Terre Sainte sous les souhaits de bonne chance de ses hommes.

L'imposant vaisseau de guerre dont il avait la charge disparut très vite à l'horizon. Il était désormais seul, étonnante silhouette blanche marchant dans le ciel, perdu au milieu de ces immenses étendues qui s'allongeaient à l'infini, l'une céruléenne quasi-uniforme, l'autre présentant un dégradé grisâtre qui s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il avançait. Ses pensées s'égarèrent le temps de remercier la nature pour lui avoir octroyé un sens de l'orientation plus fiable que celui de son ennemi mais néanmoins ami Zoro, sans lequel dieu sait où il atterrirait au bout du compte.

Bientôt, plus aucun rayon de soleil ne filtrait à travers le voile nuageux qui s'épaississait à chaque pas, le plongeant dans une obscurité quasi-totale. La pluie qui l'avait brièvement quittée revint de plus belle, accompagnée par ses deux acolytes des mauvais jours, vent et foudre. Il en vint presque à croire que les éléments se liguaient contre lui, déterminés à mettre fin à son voyage de manière un peu prématurée, ou à défaut, de le pourrir au maximum. Le vent lui griffait la figure, les gouttes coulaient dans ses yeux, sa tenue plus imbibée qu'une éponge était collante et désagréable au possible, et histoire de ne pas le rassurer, les éclairs semblaient être en plein concours de tir avec lui comme pigeon géant à griller.

Pourtant, pas une seule seconde sa volonté d'acier ne vacilla. Il supporta intempéries et fatigue sans jamais sourciller, et près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ses efforts se virent récompensés quand la Terre Sainte apparut au loin. Mais loin d'être soulagé, il cessa simplement d'avoir peur de ne pas remplir sa mission pour maintenant être effrayé à l'idée qu'il fut déjà trop tard.

Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu, mais par chance, un de ses collègues officiers l'identifia, lui épargnant ainsi d'être pris pour cible par l'impressionnante ligne de défense qui surveillait la côte et qui, dans un excès de zèle, aurait aisément pu supposer qu'il fut un imposteur. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'être frôlé par quelques boulets de canon propulsés en guise de cadeau de bienvenue par l'un des hauts gradés présents. Une légende vivante qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir eu comme mentor l'espace de quelques mois.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut accueilli par un Garp surpris de sa présence, fier de ses réflexes, mais surtout hilare comme à son habitude après ce genre de vacheries dont il était un habitué. Celui-ci redevint néanmoins sérieux dès que son jeune protégé posa le pied sur les quais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, gamin ? Où est…

— Je dois parler à l'amiral-en-chef de toute urgence ! l'interrompit Coby avec fermeté. Nous pensons que l'Armée révolutionnaire s'apprête à commettre un attentat contre le Gouvernement Mondial aujourd'hui même ! »

En d'autres circonstances, l'information aurait laissé Garp sceptique. Toutefois, il connaissait bien Coby, assez pour savoir que si celui avait été jusqu'à abandonner son navire, ses hommes et sa mission pour venir ici de la sorte, c'est qu'il devait avoir des raisons précises et fondées de craindre qu'un tel évènement fut en préparation.

Sans demander plus de détails, il indiqua au rose de le suivre et confia son poste au vice-amiral Bastille tandis que tous deux fonçaient vers le palais. En chemin, il utilisa son Den Den Mushi pour contacter son vieil ami Sengoku et lui demander de réunir illico presto Sakazuki, la vice-amiral Tsuru et même le chef des armées Kong. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place quelques instants plus tard, les quatre en question les attendaient déjà à l'entrée.

Leurs mines s'assombrirent de concert dès que Coby leur eut livré les informations fournies par Saint Kristoph. Nul doute qu'ils prenaient la menace très au sérieux. En plus d'ordonner que deux vaisseaux de guerre se mettent en route pour rejoindre sa Sainteté et l'escorter jusqu'ici, le chien rouge fit aussitôt renforcer la sécurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en particulier dans la salle du banquet. Une manœuvre qui laissa son prédécesseur dubitatif.

« Je doute qu'il faille s'attendre à une attaque suicide. Un tel commando pourrait être neutralisé avant d'avoir pu faire un grand nombre de victimes. Dragon est plus malin que ça, il ne prendrait pas le risque de sacrifier inutilement des hommes dans un plan aussi bancal.

— Je suis d'accord, renchérit le père du concerné. Cette andouille chercherait plutôt un moyen qui permettrait à coup sûr de tuer toutes ses cibles d'un coup et qu'il serait impossible de stopper. Une explosion, par exemple. Non seulement ce serait d'une efficacité redoutable mais en plus, symboliquement, ce serait un coup d'éclat spectaculaire pour sa cause.

— Vous pensez donc qu'il y a une bombe quelque part à Marie-Joie ? résuma Kong avec inquiétude, ce que les deux vieux frères d'armes confirmèrent. Dans ce cas, la question, c'est où l'ont-ils cachée ?

— En toute logique, dans des endroits où ils savent que leurs cibles se trouveront obligatoirement tôt ou tard, analysa la brillante Tsuru. Je ne vois que deux options : la salle du banquet ou les chambres.

— Les chambres ? Entre les souverains invités et les Tenryubito, il y en a plusieurs centaines, ce qui impliquerait tout autant de bombes. Cela compliquerait légèrement la tâche pour que toutes explosent simultanément.

— S'ils ont réussi à infiltrer Marie-Joie, alors ils ont très bien pu trouver un moyen de régler ce genre de détails. D'autant plus qu'ils seront confrontés à ce problème dans un cas comme dans l'autre. La salle du banquet est immense, il faudrait au minimum plusieurs bombes séparées pour tout englober.

— J'envoie immédiatement des hommes fouiller les étages et les annexes, annonça Sakazuki. Il vaudrait mieux que nous inspections discrètement la salle de banquet nous-mêmes pour ne pas alerter les intrus et éviter tout incident diplomatique, poursuivit-il en désignant Garp, Sengoku, Kong et lui-même. Tsuru, vous coordonnez les opérations et vous nous prévenez s'il y a la moindre découverte. Colonel, vous restez ici pour la seconder. »

Les quatre hauts gradés passèrent à l'acte sans perdre une seconde, faussant compagnie aux deux autres qui n'avaient plus qu'à patienter en espérant ne pas entendre de détonation.

L'attente était longue et terriblement oppressante pour le rose qui réexaminait sans arrêt les évènements et les informations de la journée, à l'affut du moindre détail crucial qui aurait pu leur échapper. Un point en particulier le gênait. Cela se ressentait tellement dans ses gestes et ses grimaces qu'au bout de quelques minutes, son intelligente supérieure ne put se retenir de l'interpeller.

« Si vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse à ce point, Colonel, plutôt que de vous ronger les sangs tout seul dans votre coin. Dans de telles situations, mieux vaut partager vos doutes que les garder pour vous.

— Je repense à ce qu'a dit le vice-amiral Garp, à savoir que Dragon serait du genre à chercher un moyen infaillible de tuer toutes ses cibles. Ça ne colle pas avec une bombe.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Même si un ou des agents révolutionnaires ont réussi à infiltrer dans le palais, ils n'ont pas pu déambuler librement avec des tonnes d'explosifs sous le bras, ce qui signifie que les charges auront forcément une taille et donc puissance limitée. Par conséquent, celles-ci ne seront efficaces que si les victimes se tiennent à proximité suffisante. S'ils utilisent un dispositif à retardement tels que des mèches afin de rester discrets, alors il y a un risque non négligeable que les cibles s'éloignent avant que l'explosion ne se produise. Pour palier à ce problème, ils peuvent déclencher eux-mêmes la détonation, mais cela implique le sacrifice d'un d'entre eux pour chaque bombe, sachant que le résultat final n'est pas assuré. Et encore, ça c'est uniquement s'ils réussissent parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier non plus que dès qu'ils se rapprocheront des nobles, tous les gardes aux alentours seront illico sur le qui-vive, prêts à bondir au moindre geste suspect.

— Joli raisonnement. Toutefois, j'ai déjà réfléchi aux alternatives possibles, et a priori, ça reste leur meilleure option. A moins que vous n'ayez mieux à proposer ?

— Détruire le bâtiment ?

— Inefficace, et beaucoup trop difficile à réaliser sans une quantité suffisante d'explosifs.

— Mettre le feu ?

— Pas assez rapide.

— Glisser des scorpions ou quelque chose de ce genre dans les lits ?

— L'alerte serait donnée dès la première victime piquée et les autres chambres seraient inspectées.

— Empoisonner le banquet ?

— Les cuisines sont surveillées et tout est goûté avant d'être amené. En prime, tout le monde ne mange pas forcément de tout et les plats servis aux Tenryubito sont préparés à part de ceux prévus pour les autres convives, ce qui complique d'autant plus la tâche.

— Les autres souverains acceptent une telle séparation ?

— J'imagine que certains doivent s'en offusquer mais nul n'osera le clamer à voix haute. Non seulement ce serait dangereux mais ce serait particulièrement malvenu aujourd'hui alors qu'ils sont réunis pour fêter les huit… »

La vice-amiral Tsuru s'arrêta subitement de parler tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient comme s'ils luttaient pour sortir de leurs orbites sous le regard interloqué de Coby.

« Les huit cents ans… Pour fêter l'évènement, les meilleurs chefs pâtissiers de la planète ont reçu la consigne de créer une immense pièce montée, un véritable chef-d'oeuvre en hommage au Gouvernement Mondial. Ils ont passé la nuit entière dessus, maintenant elle est exposée dans la salle du banquet. Si je ne m'abuse, le programme prévoit qu'une grande photo de groupe soit prise devant avec l'ensemble des invités, puis elle sera aussitôt découpée et servie. C'est l'unique exception ; pas de goûteurs, pas de séparation, rien !

— Vous pensez comme moi ?

— Il faut faire vite, vue l'heure, ils en sont peut-être déjà au dessert. Pas de temps à perdre, suivez-moi ! »

* * *

Le duo était arrivé à point nommé. Lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré avec précipitation dans la vaste pièce, les puissants de ce monde étaient en train de prendre la pose. Ce depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. En effet, Kong avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire en sorte que l'affaire traîne un peu en longueur afin que ses trois partenaires aient le temps de fouiller les lieux sans éveiller les soupçons.

Dès que Tsuru lui avait transmis leur nouvelle théorie, Sakazuki avait fait analyser la pièce montée et le résultat était sans appel : forte présence d'atroquinine, un poison létal à très petite dose mais peu prisé par les assassins en raison de sa lenteur et de sa facilité de détection. Néanmoins, dans le cas présent, il fallait reconnaître que c'était un choix des plus rusés. Aucun convive n'aurait soupçonné sa présence dans le plat, et ce n'est que plus d'une heure après ingestion, une fois que la plupart des nobles et souverains auraient regagné leurs quartiers respectifs pour la nuit, que les effets se seraient fait sentir. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le Gouvernement Mondial aurait été décimé.

Par mesure de précaution, tous les autres plats, ou à défaut ce qu'il en restait, avaient été testés eux aussi mais au soulagement général, aucun n'avait été empoisonné. L'inspection des lieux avait également été maintenue mais aucune bombe n'avait été trouvée.

Les forces stationnées à Marie-Joie étaient à présent à la recherche de l'apprentie d'un des chefs pâtissiers qui manquait à l'appel, une absence qui faisait évidemment d'elle le suspect numéro un.

Garp s'était éclipsé, laissant à ses partenaires le soin de gérer la mini-crise provoquée par cette tentative d'attentat avortée de peu. De toute façon, il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, lui qui n'avait ni le tempérament adapté, ni l'expérience pour se frotter aux subtilités de la diplomatie. Ceci dit, il était loin de s'en plaindre. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas avoir à côtoyer ces insupportables snobs de Tenryubito et surtout cette ordure de Sakazuki qui deux ans après lui inspirait toujours cette profonde envie de lui aplatir littéralement la gueule à coup de poing.

Coby l'avait suivi sur la côte pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de son navire. Ses craintes s'étaient dissipées lorsque les vice-amiraux dépêchés par le big boss avaient appelé pour confirmer que Saint Kristoph et son escorte étaient sains et saufs. Par chance, ceux-ci n'avaient essuyé aucune attaque en son absence. Les trois vaisseaux de guerre étaient apparus à l'horizon près d'une heure plus tard.

A peine fut-il à quai que Saint Kristoph fut emmené au palais par une demi-douzaine de soldats d'élite menés par Sakazuki, Sengoku et Tsuru venus accueillir sa Sainteté. Le rose et son équipage furent quand à eux autorisés à passer la nuit sur place pour faire soigner leurs blessures et profiter d'un repos bien mérité après la mission capitale qu'ils venaient de remplir avec brio.

C'est ainsi que tous se trouvaient en ce moment même dans le vaste réfectoire d'un bâtiment de la garde, en train de se remplir la panse. Un peu d'insistance auprès de son vieux complice Sengoku avait permis à Garp d'obtenir qu'un repas digne de ce nom soit préparé spécialement pour eux par l'un des grands chefs présents sur place pour l'évènement. Pas seulement parce qu'il estimait qu'ils l'avaient amplement mérité mais aussi parce qu'il espérait bien pouvoir se régaler lui-même un peu au passage après avoir zappé le festin de la journée.

Quand Tsuru et Sengoku pénétrèrent dans la pièce et découvrirent leur ami en train de ripailler et rire à gorge déployée avec ses deux protégés, ils furent partagés entre exaspération et amusement.

La raison de leur présence n'était cependant pas cet indécrottable trublion mais Coby, Hermep et leurs hommes qui eurent l'honneur de recevoir leurs félicitations pour avoir accompli leur mission avec brio en sauvant sa Sainteté des griffes de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Mais surtout, ils étaient venus offrir leur infinie reconnaissance à ce jeune colonel grâce à qui l'empoisonnement du Gouvernement tout entier avait été évité, épargnant ainsi au monde et en particulier à la Marine de traverser une crise sans précédent.

Peu après, ce fût au tour de l'amiral-en-chef Sakazuki de leur tenir un discours à peu près équivalent, quoique plus sobre, en particulier à l'égard du rose qui ne s'en étonna ni ne s'en offusqua point. La forte divergence de philosophie qui les opposait n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement.

Cerise sur le gâteau, ils furent bientôt rejoints à la surprise générale par le chef des armées Kong ainsi que par Saint Kristoph en personne. Ce dernier avait troqué ses haillons ensanglantés, vestiges de sa récente captivité, pour une ample tenue qui se voulait formelle et distinguée tout en offrant un minimum de décontraction. Il n'avait en revanche pas enfilé cette sorte de scaphandre tant prisé par ses homologues Tenryubito lors de leurs sorties, de même qu'il n'arborait pas cette bulle ridicule censée les isoler des bouseux qui polluent l'atmosphère et leur assurer de respirer un air soi-disant pur. Par contre, petit plaisir pour fêter sa libération ou habitude de riche qui refaisait surface, impossible à deviner, toujours est-il se baladait avec dans la main un bol débordant de dicans, une confiserie de South Blue dont il se régalait et en distribuait un peu à tout le monde quitte à user de son autorité pour les forcer à accepter en dépit de leur retenue.

Tous deux tenaient eux aussi à féliciter de vive voix l'ensemble de la troupe et exprimer leur gratitude éternelle envers eux. Inutile de dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à recevoir un jour de tels éloges de la part d'autant de personnages parmi les plus puissants et importants de la planète.

En prime, Coby eut la joie et le privilège d'être vengé sans le savoir par Saint Kristoph de la légère ingratitude dont faisait preuve son supérieur.

« Amiral, je compte sur vous pour que chacun de ces soldats soit récompensé à juste titre. J'estime notamment qu'une promotion pour le colonel Coby et le lieutenant-colonel Hermep serait un strict minimum. Ils ne méritent pas moins, ce sont des héros ! La Marine peut être fière de compter des hommes aussi valeureux dans ses rangs.

— J'y veillerai personnellement, votre Sainteté. »

Nul ne le montra de peur de subir les foudres – ou plutôt le magma – du chien rouge par la suite mais voir ainsi cette boule de fierté et d'arrogance réduite à faire des courbettes en amusa plus d'un dans l'assistance, à commencer par Coby et Garp qui ne le portaient guère dans leur coeur.

Saint Kristoph se retira peu après afin de s'isoler avec Sakazuki qui avait sollicité un entretien avec lui dans le but d'obtenir un maximum de détails sur ce qu'il avait vécu, vu et entendu durant ces semaines de détention aux mains des révolutionnaires, au cas où certains détails ou informations qu'il détiendrait s'avèreraient plus utiles qu'il ne le soupçonne.

De son côté, Kong ne tarda pas à aborder ce même sujet auprès de Coby et Hermep mais en dehors du peu que leur noble passager leur avait raconté et de la hargne d'Inazuma à le recapturer, ils n'avaient rien de spécial à signaler.

Le récit de l'affrontement ne manqua cependant pas d'interpeller Tsuru.

« Inazuma est l'un des membres les plus redoutables de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Sa dangerosité lui a valu d'être enfermé au niveau cinq d'Impel Down. Je suis surprise que deux gamins tels que vous soient parvenus à lui tenir tête.

— Heh, Tsuru, un peu de respect, tu veux ! beugla Garp. Bogart et moi avons personnellement entraîné ces deux-là alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas les sous-estimer !

— Je dois avouer que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, concéda le rose. Nous avons réussi à vite battre en retraite, c'est ce qui nous a sauvés. Si le combat avait traîné en longueur, nous n'aurions jamais fait le poids, même à deux contre un.

— Vous avez agi comme il se doit, même si la tête brûlée qui vous sert de mentor vous dira le contraire, le complimenta Sengoku non sans tacler son vieil ami au passage. Le devoir de tout bon officier n'est pas de remporter chaque petite bataille qui se présente à lui mais de faire en sorte que la Marine dans son ensemble gagne la guerre. Fuir devant un adversaire plus fort que vous n'est en rien un déshonneur à partir du moment où cela rentre dans le cadre de votre mission. Votre tâche était d'extraire sa Sainteté puis l'escorter en lieu sûr et vous l'avez fait. Kizaru et les vice-amiraux sont là pour se charger de neutraliser les forces ennemies

— A ce propos, ont-ils réussi à les arrêter ? s'enquit Coby à la mention de ces renforts salvateurs.

— Malheureusement non, répondit Kong sans cacher sa déception. D'après les derniers rapports, il semble que les révolutionnaires s'étaient préparés à évacuer en cas d'urgence. Leurs pièges ont paralysé nos navires pendant que les leurs prenaient le large derrière un écran de fumée. La ville est en train d'être passée au peigne fin avec l'aide des autorités locales mais il est peu probable que nous découvrions quelque chose. Disparaître sans laisser de trace est une de leurs spécialités.

— Et du côté de l'intrus, du nouveau ? demanda Garp d'un ton bien plus sérieux que son comportement.

— Même chose. L'apprentie s'est avéré être une fausse piste, on vient de la retrouver au lit avec le fils du roi Guardia ; je ne vous ferai pas de dessin. Les gardes continuent à fouiller les alentours mais pour le moment, rien. Et pour être franc, je doute que nous retrouverons le coupable. La manière dont il a réussi à infiltrer le palais sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, ce malgré les nombreux contrôles et vérifications que nous effectuons indique clairement qu'il s'agit d'un expert dans le domaine, auquel cas il avait très certainement prévu le coup pour disparaître une fois la pièce montée empoisonnée, que ce soit une très bonne cachette ou un moyen de quitter Marie-Joie sans se faire repérer. A l'heure qu'il est, il est peut-être déjà loin. »

S'ensuivit un débat quelque peu alarmiste entre les trois hautes têtes pensantes présentes quant à la menace grandissante que représentait l'Armée révolutionnaire. Ces rebelles gagnaient sans arrêt en puissance, en assurance, et pire, en soutien populaire. Une crise majeure avait certes été évitée aujourd'hui mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n'était que partie remise.

L'échange se prolongea une bonne dizaine de minutes et s'acheva lorsque Kong se leva pour s'en aller, non sans un dernier mot pour les héros du jour.

« Je vous abandonne, Sakuzuki et moi devons nous entretenir avec le Gorosei pour décider de la réponse à apporter à cette tentative d'attentat. Colonel, encore merci et félicitations à vous et à vos hommes pour avoir ramené Saint Kristoph sain et sauf. Continuez ainsi et vous… »

La phrase fut interrompue par le bruit d'un verre dont les morceaux jonchaient le sol sur lequel il venait de s'écraser. Celui de Coby qui l'avait subitement lâché sous les regards étonnés de tous ceux autour de lui tandis que l'effroi se lisait dans ses yeux écarquillés.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas… murmura-t-il en quand enfin il parvint à se ressaisir, sa main venant par réflexe se caler devant sa bouche entrouverte.

— Si tu nous disais ce qui te perturbe au lieu de garder ça pour toi, gamin, l'exhorta Garp.

— Saint Kristoph ! Est-on sûrs qu'il s'agit du vrai ?

— Comment ça, 'le vrai' ? demanda Hermep interloqué.

— Réfléchis, c'est la couverture parfaite ! Un Tenryubito se fait kidnapper, résultat le Gouvernement n'a qu'une idée en tête : éviter le scandale à tout prix, à tel point qu'à la seconde où il réapparaît, tout le monde est tellement soulagé qu'ils s'empressent d'aller le sauver sans jamais douter une seule seconde de son identité. Et maintenant, il se balade à Marie-Joie avec une liberté de mouvement totale.

— Vous oubliez que sa Sainteté était toujours en mer quand nous avons découvert le poison, signala Tsuru. Ça ne peut donc pas être lui le coupable. Sans compter que c'est grâce à ses informations que vous avez compris qu'un attentat allait avoir lieu.

— J'en conviens, mais rien ne prouve que toute cette histoire n'avait pas précisément pour but de détourner notre attention et de dissiper les soupçons à son égard. Pareil pour Inazuma et ses sbires. Vous avez dit vous-même trouver bizarre que nous ayons réussi à lui tenir tête, mais peut-être qu'il se retenait, qu'il cherchait juste à nous donner l'impression qu'il tentait de nous arrêter.

— Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Sengoku qui ne voyait aucune logique dans une telle combine. L'Armée révolutionnaire veut renverser le Gouvernement Mondial. Ils étaient à deux doigts de le décimer, quel intérêt d'envoyer un deuxième agent pour saborder leur propre plan ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! Je suis d'accord qu'a priori, ça n'a absolument aucun sens mais il est tout à fait possible que les révolutionnaires aient un autre objectif qui nous échappe, quelque chose de plus important encore que la chute du Gouvernement Mondial. Peut-être est-ce juste moi qui suis en train de virer parano mais dans tous les cas, ça n'enlève pas le fait qu'un homme dont l'identité n'est pas confirmée se trouve en ce moment même à Marie-Joie ! »

Le scepticisme régnait autour du rose, mais on sentait néanmoins un certain dilemme s'installer chez les plus hauts gradés. Au final, ce fut l'autorité suprême, à savoir Kong, qui trancha en optant pour la prudence.

Tandis qu'il quittait le bâtiment avec les cinq autres officiers sur les talons, il fit mander des messagers aux différents vice-amiraux en charge de la protection côtière afin de les informer en toute discrétion des soupçons qui pesaient sur le Tenryubito. Ceux-ci devaient en conséquence le considérer comme suspect et potentiellement dangereux et lui interdire l'accès aux quais jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Garp se porta volontaire pour aller surveiller le dock principal – le plus proche – au cas où l'imposteur, s'il en était bel et bien un, serait déjà en train de fuir vers celui-ci. Kong hésita mais accepta sur conseil de Sengoku, lequel ne savait que trop bien à quel point son vieil ami préférait éviter autant que possible de se retrouver en présence de Sakazuki à qui il n'avait jamais pardonné l'exécution de son petit-fils de coeur, Ace.

De leur côté, les cinq autres gradés foncèrent jusqu'au palais où, grâce aux indications des gardes, ils suivirent la piste de Saint Kristoph et Sakazuki jusqu'à la salle du banquet désormais déserte. Tout au long du trajet, ils essayèrent de contacter le chien rouge à l'aide de son Den Den Mushi mais jamais il ne décrocha.

Et pour cause, un spectacle macabre les attendait.

Au fond de la pièce, enfermé au centre d'un pentacle de feu, gisait le corps sans vie de l'amiral-en-chef, un large trou béant au contour noir encore fumant en plein milieu du torse. Sur le mur non loin derrière, les flammes dessinaient un as de pique géant au cœur duquel on pouvait lire un mot écrit en grandes lettres de sang.

Justice.

Quant à Saint Kristoph, ou du moins celui qui prétendait l'être, il se tenait debout non loin du brasier, dos tourné aux nouveaux arrivants, observant son ouvrage avec satisfaction.

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! » les accueillit celui-ci sans bouger, comme si la vision de cette scène ne suffisait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'une voix méfiante, le premier de la troupe à surmonter sa stupéfaction, en l'occurrence Kong, posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnu eut illico un léger rire, ce qui étant donné la gravité de la situation ne fit qu'accentuer le trouble et la colère du groupe de marines.

« Jugez-en par vous-mêmes. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit d'un geste vif l'ample cape qu'il portait, révélant sous celle-ci une autre tenue bien plus légère ainsi qu'un torse nu orné dans le dos d'un tatouage représentant un Jolly Roger parmi les plus célèbres au monde. Cinq paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière quasi-simultanée. Quiconque avait participé de près ou de loin à la bataille de Marineford deux ans plus tôt avait cette figure emblématique gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Sa présence en ces lieux, et surtout en ce jour, était aussi déroutante que surréaliste.

« Impossible… balbutia Hermep. Portgas D. Ace ?

— Ne dites pas de sottises, Lieutenant ! le réprimanda sèchement Tsuru. Portgas D. Ace est mort et enterré, et à moins de posséder le pouvoir du Yomi Yomi no Mi, ce qui n'était pas son cas, toute résurrection est impossible. Tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène grotesque !

— Et pourtant, c'est ce que tous les journaux de la planète raconteront demain matin. Entre prétendre qu'un esprit est revenu d'entre les morts pour réclamer vengeance et avouer qu'un Tenryubito a été kidnappé, puis qu'un homme seul a réussi à berner la Marine toute entière, à pénétrer au cœur même de la Terre Sainte de Marie-Joie et à y assassiner l'amiral-en-chef Sakazuki avant de s'échapper, le Gouvernement Mondial n'hésitera pas une seconde. Vous devriez me remercier de vous offrir un tel moyen de vous épargner l'humiliation publique la plus totale. »

Cette pique finale valut à l'imposteur d'être foudroyé du regard par les hauts gradés présents dans la pièce. Non seulement, il venait de les humilier comme jamais mais il ne se gênait pas pour les narguer. Coby, lui, était trop occupé à réaliser tout ce que cette révélation impliquait, et c'est d'un ton désabusé qu'il prit la parole.

« Alors j'avais raison. Depuis le début, vous nous menez en bateau. Vos blessures, les hommes qui vous traquaient, le combat contre Inazuma, les navires qui nous ont poursuivis…

— Rien de plus qu'un peu de poudre aux yeux pour mieux vous tromper. Mes amis okamas peuvent être fiers de leur performance, vous avez vraiment marché à fond. D'ailleurs, je dois vous remercier aussi, Colonel. Sans vous, nous serions arrivés trop tard, le poison aurait déjà tué tout le monde. Dire que c'était censé n'être qu'une diversion de plus, elle a failli être trop efficace. À l'avenir, tâchez de faire quand même un peu plus attention à vos Den Den Mushi.

— Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! tonna Sengoku. Si ce n'était vraiment qu'une simple diversion, votre complice aurait très bien pu l'arrêter lui-même, ce qu'il n'a pas… »

La phrase fut interrompue par un vif éclat de rire de l'inconnu qui nécessita quelques secondes pour retrouver sa contenance.

« Mon complice ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai jamais eu de complice ici.

— Vous allez peut-être nous faire croire que l'atroquinine est arrivée dans la pièce montée par magie ?

— Non, mais vous commettez une grossière erreur : vous partez du principe que tout s'est déroulé ici, à Marie-Joie. En réalité nous avions l'occasion d'agir bien plus tôt. Nos sources nous ont permis de découvrir où les chefs pâtissiers engagés pour le banquet prévoyaient de s'approvisionner en lait. Nous avons attendu qu'ils achètent le stock dont ils avaient besoin, qu'ils contrôlent que tout était en règle et qu'ils le chargent sur leur bateau. Une fois la cargaison à bord, il a suffit d'une petite échauffourée sur le port pour distraire les gardes le temps que nous y mélangions le poison. A partir de là, l'affaire était dans le sac.

— Pourquoi l'avoir sabordée dans ce cas ? demanda Tsuru, un peu confuse. La mort du Gouvernement Mondial n'est-elle pas votre objectif à vous et vos amis révolutionnaires ?

— Pas la mort, uniquement la chute. Que les dirigeants actuels meurent ou qu'ils soient graciés n'est pas une décision qui nous revient. Ce sera au peuple et à lui seul de les juger. Nous, nous ne sommes là que pour l'aider à mettre un terme aux aberrations qui régissent ce monde, à se libérer de ses chaînes et à prendre en main le destin qui lui a été volé.

— Et la raison de votre présence ici dans tout cela ?

— Une mission purement personnelle. Je me devais de faire en sorte que cette ordure paye pour ce qu'il a fait. Justice a été rendue.

— Assassiner l'amiral-en-chef de la Marine est tout sauf juste ! rugit Kong.

— Dit celui qui a ordonné la mort d'un bébé au seul prétexte qu'il était le fils de Roger, rétorqua l'imposteur d'une voix accusatrice et pleine de reproches. Vous et votre Gorosei adoré mériteriez de subir le même sort que ce connard pour avoir osé faire ça. Estimez-vous heureux que j'ai juré de ne tuer que lui ! »

Sur cette sortie furibonde, le faux Kristoph s'était retourné pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs, une partie de son visage toujours dissimulée sous le bandage posé par le médecin de l'équipage du rose.

« Ace ne désirait qu'une chose : pouvoir vivre et être aimé comme n'importe qui. Pendant que vous, les soi-disant gentils, remuiez ciel et terre dans le seul but de l'éliminer, les seuls à lui avoir jamais témoigné cet amour furent des bandits et des pirates ; ces hommes que vous présentez en permanence comme d'infâmes criminels dépourvus d'honneur et de morale alors qu'ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à venir sacrifier leur vie pour sauver l'un des leurs, faisant chacun preuve de plus de noblesse et de générosité que toute la Marine réunie.

— Portgas D. Ace était un pirate de la pire espèce, contra Sengoku, il méritait d'être exécuté pour ses crimes !

— Foutaises ! Doflamingo a commis mille fois pire que lui, pourtant vous avez passé l'éponge et lui avez accordé un siège au sien de Shichibukai. Justice absolue, mon cul ! La Marine n'a jamais défendu _la_ justice, mais _sa_ justice. Celle d'un gouvernement corrompu dont le seul but est de protéger ses intérêts personnels et qui se sert de vous comme de braves toutous obéissant aveuglément!

— J'en ai assez entendu ! s'énerva Kong dont la patience atteignait ses limites. Votre escapade meurtrière s'arrête ici. Rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance seul face à nous. »

A ses côtés, les quatre officiers qui l'accompagnaient se tendirent, prêt à réagir au cas où l'ennemi résisterait. A la surprise générale, loin d'admettre sa défaite, ce dernier leur opposa un sourire de défi.

« Je crains malheureusement que vous n'ayez déjà perdu. Si vous m'aviez attaqué dès votre arrivée, vous auriez pu m'arrêter sans difficulté. Hélas pour vous, vous avez commis l'erreur de me parler, et maintenant il est trop tard.

— Comment ça, trop tard ? Qu'avez-vous… »

Le chef des armées n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'une étrange sensation au ventre. En un quart de seconde, il fut comme vidé de son énergie et il tomba à genoux, sa main venant machinalement serrer sa poitrine.

Le même phénomène frappa Tsuru l'instant suivant, ce qui incita Sengoku à s'élancer vers son adversaire en activant sa forme Zoan intermédiaire mais il s'écroula à mi-distance en retrouvant son apparence normale, son corps envahi par une soudaine faiblesse.

« Fumier, qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? demanda Hermep en sortant ses épées de leurs fourreaux.

— La même chose qu'à votre cher amiral-en-chef, à ceci près que lui a eut droit à une plus forte dose. J'ai bien peur que les dicans que je vous ai offerts tout à l'heure fussent fourrés aux grains de granit marin. Tant que celle-ci est enrobée, elle est inoffensive, mais une fois dans l'estomac, ses effets se font très vite ressentir. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas mortel. Ces trois-là vont juste être affaiblis l'espace de quelques heures. Bien sûr, d'ici là, je serai loin de Marie-Joie.

— Oh non, vous ne vous enfuirez pas ! prévint Coby en se tenant prêt au combat.

— Je regrette, Colonel, mais vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter, même à deux contre un. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais si vous essayez de m'arrêter, je serai obligé d'employer la manière forte.

—Hermep, donne l'alerte ! Je m'occupe de le retenir ! »

L'inconnu secoua la tête en poussa un profond soupir.

« Tant pis pour vous… »

Sans un mot de plus, il fila vers les deux jeunes officiers.

Le combat s'engagea…

* * *

Sur la côte, une silhouette descendait d'un pas pressé et assuré les escaliers menant aux quais dédiés à la réparation des navires endommagés. A peine fut-elle arrivée en bas qu'une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos.

« Tu nous quittes déjà, gamin ? »

Le nouvel arrivant visiblement surpris se figea sur place un bref instant avant de pivoter sur lui-même puis de jeter un regard amusé au vieillard qui venait de l'interpeller, tranquillement adossé au mur en train de s'amuser avec un boulet de canon qu'il faisait tournoyer sur son doigt comme le ferait un enfant avec un ballon.

« Gamin ?

— Oui, gamin. Même si tu es deux fois plus grand et plus vieux que la dernière fois, par rapport à moi, tu es toujours un gamin. »

Cette réplique tira un rire discret au faux Kristoph qui ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

« Il semblerait que je sois démasqué. Depuis quand as-tu deviné ?

— Depuis le début, quelque chose me dérangeait chez toi mais j'étais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était le paradoxe de voir un Tenryubito agir comme un être humain. Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque Coby a suggéré que tu puisses être un imposteur que j'ai réalisé ce qui me gênait. Ton rire.

— Mon rire ?

— Un homme peux prendre l'apparence d'un autre, imiter à la perfection sa voix, étudier son comportement, ses manières, ses habitudes et tout ce qui va avec afin de les reproduire… néanmoins, il y a certaines choses que nul ne peut contrôler. On peut apprendre à faire semblant de rire comme quelqu'un, mais pas à rire comme lui pour de vrai. Notre façon de rire est un réflexe propre à chacun qui est inscrit directement dans notre corps et qu'il nous est impossible de modifier. J'ai très peu entendu le tien autrefois, mais il est gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours, inclus dans quelques uns de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Et malgré les années qui se sont écoulées, tu as toujours le même rire qu'autrefois. »

Un court silence s'installa entre le temps tandis que tous deux se jaugeaient du regard.

« Je dois quand même admettre que la ressemblance avec l'original est saisissante. Du vrai travail d'artiste.

— Du travail d'okama plutôt. La bande d'Ivankov fait des merveilles dans ce domaine. Ajouté aux pouvoirs de son fruit du démon, il devient très facile de copier le physique de quelqu'un. A quelques détails près visiblement. »

Les orbes bleus du vice-amiral se firent soudain plus sérieux, et son ton beaucoup plus grave alors qu'il embrayait sur un tout autre sujet.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Sabo ? »

Si un autre marine que lui avait entendu ce nom, nul doute que cette révélation l'aurait fait blêmir. Derrière ce masque de Tenryubito se cachait en réalité l'un des individus les plus recherchés au monde, le numéro deux de l'Armée révolutionnaire en personne.

« Pour faire ce dont toi-même tu rêves depuis deux ans, au point que tu es obligé de t'arranger pour que l'occasion de passer à l'acte ne se présente jamais : venger Ace. Sakazuki est mort.

— Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Sengoku et les autres ne tarderont pas à sonner l'alerte générale.

— C'est peu probable. Je les ai croisés tout à l'heure, ils ne sont plus vraiment en état de le faire de sitôt. »

Tandis que Sabo s'approchait du vaisseau commandé par Coby, les yeux de Garp qui brillaient de satisfaction depuis l'annonce du trépas de son exécré supérieur se plissèrent dès qu'il réalisa les multiples possibilités que cette dernières phrase impliquait.

« J'espère pour toi qu'ils sont vivants sinon…

— Rassure-toi, ils n'ont rien de grave ; ils seront juste K.O. quelques heures. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais volontiers expédié Sengoku et Kong en enfer eux aussi mais Dragon m'a fait promettre de ne tuer personne en dehors de Sakazuki et je tiens parole.

— Et tu as intérêt à t'y tenir sinon mon poing de l'amour se fera un plaisir de reprendre du service pour éclater ta caboche.

— Si ça t'inquiète à ce point, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas accompagnés ?

— J'ai déjà perdu un petit-fils, pas question que j'aide à en capturer un deuxième !

— Je ne suis pas ton petit-fils.

— Conneries ! Tu es le frère de Luffy et d'Ace, donc tu es mon petit-fils ! Et un échec de plus dans la famille, qui plus est ! »

Sabo ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'entente de ce raisonnement aussi incongru qu'infaillible. C'était la logique si particulière de ce vieux barjot dans toute sa splendeur.

Sur ce, il pointa sa main tel un pistolet vers le navire du colonel rose et tira une balle de feu en direction d'un discret système de cordes attaché à la poupe. Les flammes se répandirent jusque sous l'eau et brûlèrent l'intérieur du cordage à une vitesse ahurissante, signe que celui-ci avait dû être imbibé au préalable d'un quelconque produit.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes à peine, une grosse bulle émergea des flots et un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vieillard quand il reconnut la structure contenue à l'intérieur.

« Faudra que tu m'expliques ce que le bateau d'Ace fout accroché à celui de Coby.

— Les okamas d'Iva l'y ont attaché pendant que ton petit protégé et ses hommes étaient occupés à me sauver. Il me fallait bien un moyen de mettre les voiles une fois le boulot terminé.

— Et pourquoi ce bateau précisément ?

— D'abord parce que c'est l'option la plus pratique. Et aussi pour mettre la touche finale à la petite mise en scène de ce soir. »

Sous le regard du vice-amiral qui l'observait le sourcil levé, Sabo sauta à bord de son embarcation où il ôta sa cape, révélant sous celle-ci la copie conforme de la tenue qu'arborait Ace le jour de son exécution, tenue qu'il compléta en y ajoutant le chapeau fétiche du défunt. Il ôta également le bandage qui lui couvrait la figure, exposant la cicatrice qu'il prenait soin de dissimuler depuis le début.

« Disons que c'est ma manière de rendre un dernier hommage à la mémoire d'Ace… expliqua le révolutionnaire dont le regard contemplait l'horizon.

— Sabo ! »

L'intéressé ramena son attention vers Garp qui le fixait d'un air solennel. Il avait la même expression sérieuse qu'auparavant mais quelque chose avait changé, comme s'il avait été libéré d'un fardeau qu'il supportait avec peine depuis trop longtemps.

« Le marine que je suis ne peux que condamner le crime atroce que tu as commis ce soir. En revanche… le grand-père te remercie. Du fond du coeur. Grâce à toi, Ace pourra enfin reposer en paix à présent. »

Tous deux échangèrent un large sourire réjoui. En dépit des innombrables divergences qui les opposaient, ils étaient liés par le souvenir impérissable d'un flamboyant jeune garçon qui avait marqué leur vie à tous les deux.

« Prends soin de toi, vieux cinglé !

— Toi aussi, sale mioche ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sabo démarra le moteur à l'aide de ses flammes et s'éloigna sous le regard bienveillant de son grand-père autoproclamé. Des coups de canon résonnèrent peu après, signe que les gardes en faction tentaient d'empêcher la fuite de cet intrus, tentative qui s'avéra vaine. L'embarcation ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point lumineux s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. De son côté, Garp ne tarda pas à se diriger vers le palais pour y retrouver ses collègues inconscients.

La légende voudra que le fantôme d'Ace aux Poings Ardents eut été aperçu cette nui-là, naviguant au large de la Terre Sainte de Marie-Joie, emmenant avec lui l'âme de son meurtrier.

Ceux qui avaient eu la chance de le connaître n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient pertinemment que leur ami n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts. Mais tous s'accordaient au moins sur un point.

Justice avait été rendue!

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Voilà... je sais que ses fans m'en voudront de lui avoir fait ça mais je pense que pas mal d'entre nous rêvent de voir Akainu payer pour la mort d'Ace et je trouvais que ça pouvait donner un bon scénario. **

******Quoiqu'il en soit, ********j'espère que vous avez aimé et que**** la surprise sera restée entière jusqu'au bout mais j'avoue que je suis moins satisfait du résultat par rapport à mon précédent OS. **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et de laisser une review, même si c'est pour m'engueuler et m'injurier sous prétexte que j'ai dézingué votre perso préféré. XD**  
**N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**

* * *

**Lexique au cas où...**

**Den Den Mushi : Escargophone**

******Geppou : Pas de Lune (Technique du CP-9 qui permet de marcher sur l'air)**

** Gorosei : Conseil des Cinq Étoiles **

**Haki : Fluide**

****** Rankyaku : Pied Ouragan (Technique du CP-9 qui consiste à créer des lames d'air à l'aide des jambes)**

**Shichibukai : Sept Capitaines Corsaires **

**Tenryubito : Dragons Célestes, les Nobles Mondiaux**

**Yonko : Quatre Empereurs**


End file.
